


Necromancin' Dancin' [VID]

by livrelibre



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Festivids 2020, Gen, Kissing, Necromancy, Physical Triggers, bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: We do bones (and fanart) motherfucker!
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus, Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Necromancin' Dancin' [VID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Music: Necromancin' Dancin' by Bear Ghost. Vid: 3:55. Festivids treat for thingswithwings. Physical triggers (some stuttery cuts between stills) and mild art gore
> 
> Fanartists in order of appearance: Dawn Carlos, acwhiteart, aprilcider, gaozme, badasserywomen, kavinskhhy, bananabee, coelecanthheart, crownleys, Dawn Carlos, furiousfinnstan, paixen, ames, gemdelovely, gizzle, greatghastlygreeneyes, nikluart, backingupslowly, akimao, quatredraws, netta-knight, vivtanner, kinkhsarsm,  
> roroslillife, ghost-in-the-hella, konzeptlebens, lesly, nhylluan, artbyvampiraptor, paixen, pinatacandy, astralvne, aprilcider, gizzle, jillothewisp, lesly, Marceline2174, nightmaskart, nikluart, vivtanner, wizardnem, briarwick, CaioSantos, gaozme, zebrasaurousrex, drisrt, azziminil, badasserywomen, bloodwrit, crownleys, filthymagicuser, pinatacandy, syric, gipki-en-nelson-correia, Tommy Arnold, BS_artsss, bijkas, briarfox13, aalbanaa, aethergeologist, carlydraws, butchhorreur,  
> canniefish, deirdresart, Dawn Carlos, BS_artsss, drgraf, filthymagicuser, evanezco, chaora, cowboymoonking, nikluart, drisrt, finist, aziminil, cassy-blue, Marceline2174, exmakina, ephemeres, atlas-schmidt, amazingabris, gizzle, jillothewisp, kavinskhhy, sanga-manga, leonor, SaintDri, kosal, quitscheenteofdoom, vilify, marudyne, Marceline2174, lesly, Marceline2174, kaysavanart, corvophobia, nouveaubutch, sketchyfish, phantomdoodler, pinatacandy, xn3city, gizzle, fortheninth, quatredraws, paixen, awano, exmakina, the-mind-races, momtaku, quatredraws, rocketbelle, paixen, avalencias, hannahlysing, ryttu3k, passerlesbiae, abominablebebop, pinatacandy, alizabees, thepensword, tessgoblin, exmakina, corvophobia, sarah-crewe, Jodi Chamberlain, Vanessa Kwan, Dawn Carlos
> 
> Gideon the Ninth animatic "We Do Bones" by Vanessa Kwan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qO4HfL_cOEs  
> 3D model and video by Jodi Chamberlain: https://jodichamberlain.com/gideon-the-ninth  
> Book covers by Tommy Arnold (video by Sunflower Sutras)
> 
> I had to leave out so much great fanart it was painful but I think that's everything that stayed in. If I've missed anything, please do let me know! 
> 
> I didn't end up using these but if you're looking for more Locked Tomb videos:  
> I Died in Your Arms by Sofia Barboni: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ1e45gfRZo  
> Mercymorn art critique (Harrow the Ninth) by sweet morgan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pvJOuUJNcx8  
> All of Me by jessiuss: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQTIGlwUta8
> 
> On [DW](https://livfic.dreamwidth.org/45572.html) and [Tumblr](https://livrelibre.tumblr.com/post/642513559781343232/source-fanart-for-the-locked-tomb-trilogy-gideon)

243 MB [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3ydoej1736gyzqc/Necromancin_Dancin-final.mp4/file)

subtitles: click CC on streaming or [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/jgnr7z8slijoxmu/Necromancin_Dancin-final.srt/file)


End file.
